The Elusive Pokemon Saga
by Tito
Summary: Watch as your favorite Star Wars Queen meets up with your least favorite Pokemon people!


A New Story  
  
Ash: We're finally here! Please, heal my sick sick Pokemon!  
  
Misty: Ooh! Look! A PC! -she runs to the PC-  
  
Brock: Hey! Look at that poster over there! It's advertising www.geocities.com/specialspork/index1.html !!!!! Let's check it out!  
  
Ash: Hey, you guys! Look and my fun loving unsick Pikachu!  
  
Misty: That's great, Ash.  
  
Brock: Sign the guestbook! SIGN THE GUESTBOOK!!!!!!!  
  
Misty: MMkaysies!! Apparently, I am to put my name in this field. Ok.. where is my name? Uh, wait... how do I put it in there? I don't see a field... where's the field? How do I put my name into it? Brooooock!!! help!  
  
Brock: Umm... I dunno.. Let's skip that one.  
  
Ash: Email... Wow! Sounds like a new Pokemon! I've gotta catch it!  
  
Misty: No it doesn't, and no you don't. EEE.....EEEEmail.... Gosh darnit, this quiz sure is hard. Website U-R-L. You are.. el? El, as in spanish? El what? Wait a minute!  
  
Brock: Yeah! He messed up on this quiz, THAT'S why it's so gosh darn hard!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Ash: HaHa! Pikachu, you're so cute!  
  
-Jesse, James, and Mouth come in-  
  
Jesse: Purple like violet and round like bubbles!  
  
James: Guaranteed to 'cause you trouble!  
  
Meowth: Meow  
  
Jesse: We present to you-  
  
Both: The Team Rocket Pokeball!   
  
Ash: Wuh?  
  
Misty: Eh?  
  
Brock: Huh?  
  
Pikachu: Freckle  
  
Jesse: Ha ha haaa! -she throws the Pokeball, and out comes Queen Amidala-   
  
Brock: PADME!!!  
  
Amidala: Erm, no...  
  
Misty: IT'S NATALIE PORTMAN!!!!!!!  
  
Amidala: No, it's not.  
  
Ash: NATALIE PORTMAN!??!!? OH BOY!!! -he runs and hugs her-  
  
Amidala: HOW DARE YOU! -she pulls out her Lightsaber and jabs it at Pikachu-  
  
Pikachu: Pi-KA!  
  
Ash: Oh, Pikachu! You're too silly!  
  
Amidala: I have here to present to you, my OWN special Pokemon! Pokeball, go! -she throws the ball-  
  
-Yoda stumbles out of the ball-  
  
Yoda: Hurt, was I.  
  
Amidala: Yoda! Do your... you know.. whatever.  
  
Yoda: Commanded, I was? Obey I will not.  
  
Brock: EAT WOOD! -he throws a stick at Yoda-  
  
Yoda: A walking stick, is this? Tap it, I will! -he taps his stick-  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!!! -he faints at the sound of the tapping-  
  
Ash: You stupid Pokemon! Pokemon aren't supposed to die at sounds!  
  
Brock: Onix, come out and use your screech attack! -he throws the Pokeball and out comes Onix-  
  
Misty: Jigglypuff! Use sing!  
  
Yoda: Loud was that... and pleasent that sound is! -he taps his stick-  
  
Brock: Oh! THE HORRIBLE TAPPING SOUND!  
  
Jesse: Amidala, use your Pokemaaster ability and command Yoda to do stuff!  
  
Amidala: I will not! -she calls out a Gungan- Kill Jesse and James!  
  
Both: Lokoks like Team Rocket is flying at the speed of lightsaber again!  
  
-everyone chuckles-  
  
Amidala: Gungan! Yoda! Return!  
  
Yoda: Return, I will not! ::tap tap tap::  
  
Amidala: Do as I say! -she throws a Pokeball at Yoda-  
  
Yoda: Painful that was. Capture you I will! -he throws a Pokeball at Queen Amidala-  
  
Amidala: Ha! Your Unpokemonish ways will never allocate you to prehend me- a decoy!!  
  
All: A DECOY?!?!   
Yoda: -silently in the back a second later- decoy, a?  
  
Brock: Then who IS the real Queen Amidala?  
  
Misty: I am! I am Queen Amidala!!  
  
Brock: Oh my good sweet lord! I have never noticed how sexy you are, Misty, dear! -he turns to the, what he though was, the Queen- Then what exactly does that make you?  
  
Ash: It makes her Padme, duh...  
  
Amidala: Um, no. That makes me Misty. I am the 4th Cerulean City Sister. I am the unseccessful water pokemon trainer. I am the one who didn't own any Pokemon Dolls. I am Misty!  
  
Yoda: Long speech, was that! ::tap tap::  
  
Ash: Wow! HaHa! I'm gonna catch it! -he throws a Pokeball at the old Queen Amidala-  
  
Amidala: Imbecile! You cannot obtain me! I'm Misty, sweet Ash!  
  
Misty: And I am your Ruler! Bow to me, or bow to your Jail Mates!  
  
Ash: Are the rapists?  
  
Misty: Oh, yes  
  
Ash: Oh, yipee! -he giggles-  
  
Brock: You are not my ruler! This isn't Naboo!  
  
Misty: Like I really care?  
  
Brock: :(  
  
Mewtwo: Meow  
  
Amidala: I must elude the power that is about to be bestowed upon your hopeless souls! Farewell, my erotic comrades! Farewell in perpetuum!  
  
Misty: Yes, very nice... umm. Oh yeah! -she snaps her fingers and they are on Naboo- All of you, over there! Here is your leader. He will show you around your quarters. -she points to a tall and thin fishy thing, which seems to be a neglected Gungan.- I present to you, Jar Jar Binks.  
  
Ash: -he screams a loud painful cry that rings aroud the hole planet as the picture zooms out of him and shows the planet. Then a large red plastic 'R' hits the planet and it explodes. The 'R' sits there and turns green-  
  
THE END  



End file.
